Tantomile/Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of Tantomile. She and Coricopat are usually near-identical twins. Designs Coricopat Design 1.jpg Jellicle Ball Concept John Napier Design.jpg Makeup cori.jpg UK Productions Original London Production * Femi Taylor in the Original Cast, 1981 Cori Tant L8204 36.jpg Cori Tant l8105 b44.jpg Invitation L8105.jpg Jellicle Songs l8100 21.jpg Ensemble 1981 04.jpg Deme Rumple Vic Group Original Cast promo.jpg Subsequent London Casts * Rosita Yarboy * Heather Lea Gerdes * Amanda Abbs * Louisa McAlpine * Amanda Courtney-Davies * Diane Manou * Jacqui Boatswain * Kaye Brown * Karen McSween * Cassie Cowan * Samantha Biddulph * Tee Soo-Chan * Beth Robson * Rachel Mooney * Helen Harper Jellicle Ball L8505 09.png|Amanda Abbs Jellicle Songs l8709 03.jpg|Louisa McAlpine Rumple Tant Mungo l8806 53.jpg|Amanda Courtney-Davies Tugger Tant l8806 46.jpg|Amanda Courtney-Davies Jellicle Songs 1 l8904 02.jpg|Amanda Courtney-Davies Rumple Tant Mungo AJ Casey Amanda CDavies Scott Sherrin l8904 24.jpg|Amanda Courtney-Davies Deut Kittens L9002.png|Diane Manou Jellicle Songs 2a L9002.png|Diane Manou Jellicle Songs 3 L9002.png|Diane Manou Jellicle Songs L9002.png|Diane Manou Tugger Kittens L9002.png|Diane Manou Jellicle Songs 2 l9011 07.jpg|Jacqui Boatswain Jellicle Songs l9011 25.jpg|Jacqui Boatswain Tugger l9011 01.jpg|Jacqui Boatswain Deut Kittens l9011 18.jpg|Jacqui Boatswain Jellicle Songs l9211 30.jpg|Kaye Brown Jellicle Songs 2 l9111 05.jpg|Kaye Brown Jellicle Songs 3 l9111 20.jpg|Kaye Brown Jellicle Songs 2 l9206 06.jpg|Kaye Brown Jellicle Songs 3 l9211 16.jpg|Kaye Brown Jellicle Songs l9305 27.jpg|Karen McSween Jellicle Songs l9305 15.jpg|Karen McSween Jellicle Songs 3 l9406 11.jpg|Cassie Cowan Admetus L9406.jpg|Cassie Cowan Tantomile Tee Soo-Chan Jan 1996.jpg|Tee Soo-Chan Bomba Rumple Jemima Tant 1996.jpg|Tee Soo-Chan Finale l9505 27.jpg|Tee Soo-Chan Finale L9505 40 Etc Deme.jpg|Tee Soo-Chan Deut Kittens l9505 22.jpg|Tee Soo-Chan Jellicle Songs L9608 10.jpg|Samantha Biddulph Jellicle Ball 3 L9608 09.jpg|Samantha Biddulph Tant Rumple Sam Biddulph Jo Gibb L9712.png|Samantha Biddulph Cori Tant Richard Reynad Sam Biddulph L9712.png|Samantha Biddulph Victor Bill Twins L9807.png|Beth Robson Victor Bill Twins London 1999 05.jpg|Beth Robson Jellicle Songs 1 l9911 39.jpg|Beth Robson Cori Tant l0006 09.jpg|Rachel Mooney Invitation l0006 19.jpg|Rachel Mooney Tant Victor Jenny l0006 02.jpg|Rachel Mooney Deut Munkus l0006 17.jpg|Rachel Mooney Cori Tant l0102 02.jpg|Helen Harper Jellicle Songs 1 l0102 31.jpg|Helen Harper Jellicle Songs 3 l0102 21.jpg|Helen Harper Jemima l0102 13.jpg|Helen Harper 1998 Film * Kaye Brown Tantomile Kaye Brown Film 01.jpg Tantomile Kaye Brown Film 02.jpg Cori Tant Mungo Rumple Ball Film 01.jpg UK Tours UK Tour 1989 * Samantha Biddulph Jellicle Ball NAP 12 uk89.png|Samantha Biddulph Jellicle Ball Girls uk89.png|Samantha Biddulph Skimble Geoffrey Garratt UK8906 01.jpg|Samantha Biddulph Finale Munkus Twins Swings UK8906 44.jpg|Samantha Biddulph Tant Carby Jelly UK8906 ball Jonathan Craige.jpg|Samantha Biddulph Bill Cori Tant uk89 John Tobias Rob Yeal Sam Biddulph.png|Samantha Biddulph UK Tour 1993-95 * Isatu Randle * Marianne Melhus * Anita Packman Deut Kittens Uk9402.jpg|Isatu Randle Pyramid uk9402 48.jpg|Isatu Randle Cass Tant uk93 Rachel Williams Isatu Randle.jpg|Isatu Randle Tant uk9402 Isatu Randle.jpg|Isatu Randle UK/European Tour 2003-2009 * Madeleine Harland * Kate Tydman * Carrie Sutton * Louise Perez * Agnes Vandrepote * Charlotte Gooch Cass Cori Tant Vic uk03 Summer Joe Ryan Madeleine H Emily A.jpg|Madeleine Harland Jellicle Songs uk04 03.jpg|Kate Tydman Cori Tant Alonzo uk04 10 Lee Lomas Kate Tydman.jpg|Kate Tydman Cori Tant UK06 Philip Comley Carrie Sutton 1.jpg|Carrie Sutton Cori Tant uk07 04.jpg|Louise Perez Cori Tant uk07 07.jpg|Louise Perez Cori Tant uk07 29.jpg|Louise Perez Tugger uk07 10.jpg|Louise Perez Pyramid uk07 32.jpg|Louise Perez Cori Tant Charlotte Gooch UK 2008 01.jpg|Charlotte Gooch UK/European Tour 2013-14 * Lizzi Franklin * Freya Rowley Cori Tant UK13 Richard Astbury Lizzi Franklin.JPG|Lizzi Franklin KITTEN lizzi Franklin Richard Astbury Lily Fraser.jpg|Lizzi Franklin Tant Oliviers 29 04 2013 Lizzie Franklin.jpg|Lizzi Franklin Tant conwy UK13 029.jpg Cori Tant Pyramid uk14.jpg|Kathryn Barnes Tantomile Kathryn Barnes Backstage UK 2014 01.jpg|Kathryn Barnes London / Blackpool Revival * Kathryn Barnes * Gabrielle Cocca Cori Tant Palladium 2014 01.jpg|Kathryn Barnes Cori Tant Blackpool.jpg|Gabrielle Cocca Tantomile L15 Gabrielle Cocca.jpg|Gabrielle Cocca Kittens Electra Electra Blackpool 2015 11.jpg|Gabrielle Cocca Tugger Tant Marcquelle Gabrielle Cocca 2015 01.jpg|Gabrielle Cocca Tugger Tant Marcquelle gabrielle cocca 2015.jpg|Gabrielle Cocca Tant Gabrielle Cocca Backstage.jpg|Gabrielle Cocca UK/International Tour * Gabrielle Cocca * Eilish Harmon-Beglan Tantomile UK16 Gabrielle Cocca.png|Gabrielle Cocca Cass Tant UK16.png|Gabrielle Cocca Tant Gabrielle Cocca Backstage 2.jpg|Gabrielle Cocca Tant by Stephen Hawke 2.jpg Cori Tanto Rhys Batten Gabrielle Cocca Manila 2019.jpg|Gabrielle Cocca Cori Tant Bows Zagreb 3 2017.jpg|Eilish Harmon-Beglan Cori Tant Fletcher Dobinson Eilish harmon beglan 2017.jpg|Eilish Harmon-Beglan Tant UK17 Kuwait.jpg|Eilish Harmon-Beglan Tant Eilish Harmon Beglan uk17.jpg|Eilish Harmon-Beglan Tant uk19 Eilish Harmon Beglan.jpg|Eilish Harmon-Beglan Cori Tant uk19 Fletcher Dobinson Eilish Harmon Beglan.jpg|Eilish Harmon-Beglan Cori Cass Tant amsterdam dec18 Press.jpg|Eilish Harmon-Beglan Tant Cori IntlTour 2018 Nathan Z Johnson Fletcher Dobinson 01.jpg|Nathan Zach Johnson (cover) US Productions Original Broadway Production * Janet L. Hubert Cori Tant us82 15.jpg Tant Tugger Jellicle Songs nypl 04.jpg Skimble train us82 22.jpg Broadway cats 06.jpg Broadway cats 07 OBC.jpg Cast promo group 4.jpg Broadway cats 03.jpg Subsequent Broadway Casts * Sundy Leigh Leake * Lisa Dawn Cave * April Nixon * Michelle Artigas * Lynn Sterling * Jill Nicklaus * Silvia Aruj * Amy Hamel Cori Tant billy johnstone jill nicklaus.jpg|Jill Nicklaus Alonzo Pounce Plato Twins Broadway 1990s.jpg Naming of Cats Bway009.jpg Cori Tant Finale last show sept 2000.jpg|Amy Hamel Cori Tant Bway Calendar 2000 10.jpg|Silvia Aruj Tant Sundy Leigh Leake Alonzo Brian Sutherland.jpg|Sundy Leigh Leake US Tours 1-4 Coricopat and Tantomile cut for US Tours 3, 4, and for most of US Tour 5. Jellicle Songs US2.png|Adrea Gibbs US Tour 5 Cori Tant US 5 swings.jpg Broadway Revival * Emily Tate * Dani Spieler (cover) * Jonalyn Saxer (cover) * Madison Mitchell (cover) Cori Tant Corey Emily 2016 a.jpg|Emily Tate Group Broadway 2016 1.jpg|Emily Tate Cori Tant Coery Snide Emily Tate 16.png|Emily Tate Tant Emily Tate 16.png|Emily Tate Broadway Revival Tanto Emily Tate Cori Corey John Snide 17.jpg|Emily Tate Twins 1st preview coreyjohnsnide.png|Emily Tate JOSHUA IN CATS.jpeg|Emily Tate Tanto Cori Bway Revival Dani Josh.png|Dani Spieler Tanto Bway Jonalyn Saxer.png|Jonalyn Saxer Tanto Cori Bway Jonalyn Tanner.png|Jonalyn Saxer Tanto Bway Revival Madison Mitchell.png|Madison Mitchell US Tour 6 * Halli Toland (1/19 - 5/19) * Laura Katherine Kaufman (5/19 - 12/19) * Melody Rose * Erin Chupinsky (cover) * Marina Lazzaretto (5/19 - 12/19) (cover) * Loretta Williams (cover) Pyramid US6 2019 02.jpg|Halli Toland Tant Silla Skimble Jellicle Ball US6 2019.jpg|Halli Toland Invitation to Jellicle Ball US6 2019.jpg|Halli Toland Tantomile US6 Halli Toland IG 01.jpg|Halli Toland Tantomile US6 Halli Toland IG 02.jpg|Halli Toland Tantomile US6 Laura K Kaufman 01.jpg|Laura Katherine Kaufman Tanto Cori US6 Laura PJ.png|Laura Katherine Kaufman with PJ DiGaetano Tanto Plato US6 Laura Brayden.png|Laura Katherine Kaufman with Brayden Newby Tantomile US6 Melody Rose 1.png|Melody Rose Cass Tanto US6 Mariah Melody.png|Melody Rose Vic Tanto Lonzo US6 Loretta Melody Adam.png|Melody Rose Vic Tanto Lonzo US6 Loretta Melody Adam 1.png|Melody Rose Queens US6 December Cast.png|Melody Rose Misto Tanto US6 PJ Melody 2020.png|Melody Rose Cori Tanto US6 Austin Melody.png|Melody Rose Tanto Babygriz US6 Melody Keri.png|Melody Rose Tanto US6 Erin Chupinsky.png|Erin Chupinsky Cori Tanto US6 Nick Erin.png|Erin Chupinsky with Nick Burrage Tanto Griz US6 Erin Keri.png|Erin Chupinsky Vic Tanto US6 Laura Marina.png|Marina Lazzaretto with Laura Katherine Kaufman Japanese Productions The Japanese production uses the name "Cassandra" for the female twin, and "Tantomile" for the sleek brown cat. See Cassandra/Gallery for the Japanese version of the "Tantomile" twin design. Tantomile Japan illus 2.png|Tantomile Japan Cassandra named Tantomile design.gif|Tantomile Tokyo 1983 J83 56 Tantomile.jpg|Tantomile Tokyo 1996 This Tantomile resembles Etcetera more than Cassandra. J96 tant3.jpg|Tantomile Tantomile 96 Tokyo 1.jpg|Tantomile Tantomile 96 Tokyo 2.jpg|Tantomile Nagoya 2000 Tantomile 00 Nagoya 2000.jpg|Tantomile Osaka 2002 Advert 2002 Osaka.jpg|Tantomile Deme Tant 2002 Osaka.jpg|Tantomile Jellicle Ball 2002 Osaka 2.jpg|Tantomile Tantomile 2002 Osaka 1.jpg|Tantomile 2002 Shiki Tantomile card.jpg|Emi Takakura Tokyo 2006 Tantomile 06 Tokyo J0603 1.png|Tantomile Yokohama 2009 Tantomile 09 Yokohama 2.jpg|Tantomile Tantomile 09 Yokohama 1.jpg|Tantomile Old Deut Ensemble 09 Yokohama 1.jpg|Tantomile Shizuoka 2013 Shizuoka Press Event 2013.jpg|Risa Ohashi Fukuoka 2014 Japan Press Event Tantomile 2013.jpg|Emi Takakura Japan Press Event 2013.jpg|Emi Takakura Japan Press Event 2013 2.jpg|Emi Takakura Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show (5).jpg|Mayu Oishi Sapporo 2015 Sapporo Cast Million Celebration Dec 2015 (3).jpg|Tomomi Manabe Tokyo 2018 Tantomile tokyo 2018.jpg|Tomomi Manabe Shiki cats tokyo cast creative team 2018 2.jpg|Tomomi Manabe 2019 Japan Tantomile.jpg Australian Productions Sydney 1985 * Roula Kanta Cori Tant Sydney 1985 01.jpg Melbourne 1987 * Fo Stamatiou Australia Tour 1989 * Carolyn Brown (Swing) Cori Tant Pounce Tumble Aus 1989.jpg Deut Kittens Aus 89.jpg Australia Tour 1993 * Toni Sammut * Kerry-Anne Gilberd Tantomile Press Singapore 1993 01.jpg Cori Tant Press Singapore 1993 01.jpg Ensemble Singapore November 1993 a.jpg World Vision Ad Aus 1994 Sydney.png Australian Circus Tent Tour * Tamasin Nolan * Sharyn Winney Naming of Cats Aus Circus 2000 01.jpg Australasia 2007-2010 * Renee Burleigh * Kathryn Sgroi * Zoë Komazec Tantomile Kathryn Sgroi Aus 2009 01.jpg Tantomile Kathryn Sgroi Aus 2009 02.jpg Tantomile Kathryn Sgroi Aus 2009 03.jpg Bomba Tant Cass Aus 2010.jpg|Kathryn Sgroi Asia Tour 2014 * Thalia Burt * Zoë Komazec * Rachael Crocker Cori Tant Clay Roberts Thalia Burt Korea 2014.jpg|Thalia Burt Backstage 2014 asia tour cast.jpg Tugger 6 Singapore 2015.jpg Ensemble S Korea 2014.jpg Sillabub 1 Singapore 2015.jpg Tantomile Zoë Komazec Macau 2015.jpg|Zoë Komazec Tantomile Rachael Crocker.jpg|Rachael Crocker Australia NZ 2015 * Ashleigh Hauschild Cori Tant Aus 2015 01.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 06.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 03.jpg Jemima Asparagus Aus 2016 01.jpg Skimbleshanks Ross Hannaford Aus 2015 01.jpg|(back) Twins 1 Aus15.jpg Twins 2 Aus15.jpg Tugger twins Daniel Assetta Aus15.jpg Asia Tour 2017 * Mila de Biaggi Cori Tant Aaron Lynch Mila de Biaggi Asia 17.jpg Cori Tant Aaron Lynch Mila de Biaggi 1.jpg Cori Tant Aaron Lynch Mila de Biaggi 2.jpg Jellicle Ball 1 Asia 17.jpg Jellicle Ball 2 Asia 17.jpg Jellicle Ball 3 Asia 17.jpg German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 * Sharlie Pryce * Cecilia Bergh * Nicola Humphrey * Hanny Aden * Lynette Tompkins * Kerry Jean Swain * Kate McCrae * Melissa Haltiner * Alicia Rodriguez * Theresa Nguyen Tantomile Sharlie Pryce Hamburg 86 01.jpg|Sharlie Pryce Tugger Girls hamburg 86.jpg Skimble Train hamburg 86.jpg Hamburg Cori Tant 1.jpg Tugger Hamburg 1.jpg Tugger Girls Hamburg 10 92.jpg Tugger Tee Jaye hamburg 1.jpg|(back) Moments Hamburg 1997 2.jpg Group girls Hamburg.jpg Bomba Deme Hamburg 1997 1.jpg De89 Alonzo Twins.jpg|Cecilia Bergh De89 Alonzo Twins 2.jpg|Cecilia Bergh De90 Alonzo Twins.jpg|Nicola Humphrey Alonzo Twins de9204.png|Hanny Aden Alonzo Twins de9210.png|Hanny Aden De97 Alonzo Twins.png Hamburg art tant.png Hamburg art tant 2.png Tantomile de90 Nicola Humphrey.jpg|Nicola Humphrey De9108 Tantomile Nicola Humphrey.png|Nicola Humphrey Tantomile Nicola Humphrey Hamburg 93.jpg|Nicola Humphrey De9204 Tantomile Hanny Aden.png|Hanny Aden Stuttgart 2001-02 * Nikki Dyer * Fiona Watters Invitation de01 04.jpg Tugger de01 07.jpg Cori Tant Jelly Stuttgart 2001.jpg Ensemble 3 Stuttgart 2001.jpg Tant MakeUp de01.JPG Tant MakeUp4 de01.JPG Berlin 2002-04 * Karin Sang Tantomile - Karin Sang (Berlin 2002).jpg|Karin Sang Tanto & Coricopat - Sanny & Karin 2002.jpg|Karin Sang Berlin Jemima Cori Tant.jpg Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 * Patricia Meeden * Kerstin Zwanzig Twins de04 2556-07.jpg Tant de04 2556-08.jpg Cori Tant Basel 2005.jpg German Tent Tour 2010-2013 * Isabela Silvova * Jaymee Bellprat * Minori Therrien Cori Tant 01 German Tour 11.jpg Cori Tanto German Tent Tour Berlin Opening Night 2011.jpg Cori Tant 01 Stuttgart 2012.jpeg Skimble 01 Tent Tour (6).jpg Skimble butt 01 Tent Tour.jpg Peter Weck 2012 10 Stuttgart 04.jpg Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 * Lynnda Curry * Anne McVey * Elizabeth Mills * Janet Hinckley Pyramid Vienna 83 02.jpg Toronto 1985 * Sonja Kathleen McGirr Finale 02 Canada.jpg Mac Vic Tant toronto verve.jpg Amsterdam 1987 * Brigitte Derks Cori Tant wagesrijk milenschrok.jpg|1987 Twins Amsterdam 1992.jpg|1992 Tugger Amsterdam undated.jpg Paris 1989 * Joëlle Turcotte * Kayla Schwartz Tantomile Paris 89 017.jpg Cori Tant Paris 1989 02 04.JPEG Cori Tant Paris 1989 02 03.JPEG Cori Tant Paris 1989 02 02.JPEG Cori Tant Paris 1989 02 01.JPEG Tugger fr 198908 29.JPEG Zurich 1991 / Euro Tour 1994 * Niki Ankenbrand * Ursula Lysser * Patricia Bos * Jacqueline Hopman * Denise Cresswell Coricopat Tantomile Adam Richard Jones Niki Ankenbrand Zurich.png Cori Tant Postcard Zurich 91.png 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 * Christy Johnson * Nastassia Zealand Coricopat Tantomile World Tour 2001 01.jpg Tantomile Sillabub World Tour 2001 01.jpg World Tour Ensemble 2.jpg Coricopat Tantomile World Tour 2001 02.jpg Tugger Shanghai 2003.jpg Munkus Twins Beijing tour April 2004.jpg Twins Beijing tour April 2004.jpg Copenhagen 2002 * Karin Nedergaard Tantomile Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Pyramid 2 Copenhagen 2002.png Jellicle Ball 1 Copenhagen 2002.jpg Deut Kittens Copenhagen 08.png Madrid 2003 * Silvia Álvarez Ensemble-10-december-2003-madrid.jpg Madrid Cast 1.jpg Moscow 2005 * Ilona Petrash Tant 3 Moscow 05.jpg Twins 1 Moscow 05.jpg Twins 2 Moscow 05.jpg Tant Jellicle Songs 9 Moscow 05.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 * Hannah van Meurs Cori Tant Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Naming 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Tugger Gino Emnes Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg South Korea 2008 / South Korea 2011 Korea 2008 Tugger 02.jpg Twins Korea 2008.png 2010s Brazil 2010 * Patricia Athayde Pyramid NAP 16 Brazil.jpg Press Call Brazil 035.jpg Moments of Happiness Brazil 2.jpg Moments of Happiness Brazil 1.jpg Moments of Happiness Brazil 022.jpg China 2012 Tantomile Xu Jingwen China 2012 01.jpg Tant 1 China 2012.jpg Tugger 6 China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 * Lydia Bannister * Eilish Harmon-Beglan * Harriet Jarvis * Lydia Boulton * Emily Tanner * Helen Gulston * Brittany Tooms Peel * Hennessy Sheehan Pyramid RCCL Cast 1.jpg Cori Tant NAP18 Fletcher Dobinson.jpg|Eilish Harmon-Beglan Paris 2015 * Alexandra Girard Coricopat Tantomile Paris 15 01.gif Vienna 2019 * Petra Ilse Dam Admetus Tant Nicholas Li Petra Ilse Dam Opening Night Vienna 2019 01.jpg Tanto Cori Vienna Revival Petra Johan.png Category:Character Galleries